


Taking Care

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Dogs, Fluff, H/D Pet Fair 2016, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Single Parent Draco Malfoy, Single Parent Harry Potter, dog parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Sometimes not getting what you thought you wanted makes you realise what you actually needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Content Notes:** Fluff. Characters being oblivious. Short sex scene. Bottom Harry. 
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Thank you, _leontinabowie_ , for providing such a great prompt that was sort of a jumping point for this story. All my thanks to O and F for their help with this. All the remaining mistakes are mine. This story is mildly epilogue compliant, yet, liberties were taken regarding the age differences in the Potter kids.
> 
> For [Prompt #45](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Td1Xj4ZNIqFDdQLtMpkOWEqn2hI5TEx8tEtrEU1u1U8/edit).

Draco yelled after his son for the twentieth time and resigned himself to the fact that Scorpius was simply not having it today. Scorpius continued to chase after the little devil. The little devil in question was, of course, the little mutt that Scorpius got as a birthday present from Astoria last year. Sparky was Scorpius's present, and Draco's headache. 

Because _Draco_ was the one who had to take care of them. His son and the dog. 

"They don't listen." The voice came from Draco's right and Draco recognised it immediately because the speaker and he met at his park quite often now and one might even consider them to be friends. It was Harry. Potter. 

As friendly as Potter could be with him given their history. 

Draco smiled when he heard Harry's voice. It was always so light and it left him with an easy-going feeling. Even when Draco was having a bad day, Harry managed to make it better for him. He supposed it was because of their friendship, and that's what friends did for each other. Didn't they? 

"The dog or the boy?" Draco asked. 

"Both, I reckon," Harry said laughing. 

Draco had seen boy Potter, aka Albus, about two years ago when he was chasing after his little puppy who had a liking to Sparky. Since then, both the dogs and the boys were inseparable. Naturally, Potter... _Harry_ came with the package. 

"So you have the day off today?" Harry asked Draco.

"It's known to happen from time to time," Draco replied. "What about you? Not dressed in your robes so I reckon—" 

"Yeah. I have Albus and Tango in the morning as Lily is with her mum and James is going to join us later. He's too cool to hang out in the dog park. He's spending time with Teddy and some of his other friends. Making the most of the summer." 

As Harry spoke, looking right at Draco, he missed how the mothers at the park eyed him. Harry was always considered eye-candy, and women tend to scowl at Draco when they saw them speaking together. 

"I remember those days," Draco said, trying to sound agreeable, "Well, except maybe up until fifth year, after that...it was tough. I'm sure you know." 

"Right," Harry said, looking awkward, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Shit. Draco didn't mean to bring up their past, but it was hard to do when you had a past like they did. But it was years after the war now, and Draco knew Harry talked to him because Albus and Scorpius were becoming close. Not to mention, Sparky and Tango. 

"Brilliant," Draco mumbled to himself and as if the universe was giving him a break, Sparky nearly attacked another dog and started to bark furiously at it. Tango joined in, and both Draco and Harry ran towards their sons and the angry dogs to rescue the third party.

 _Crisis Averted_. 

"Saw you in the paper the other day," Draco said to Harry half an hour later when they both were walking with Sparky and Tango while Albus and Scorpius played. 

"Oh Merlin. How bad was it?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"It wasn't _awful_. You won a big award for bravery. _Again_. I suppose this whole saving people thing doesn't get old, does it?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not like I go out looking for trouble–"

"Right. Naturally. Trouble only seems to find you, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco then. It was an open smile Draco hadn't seen very much so he knew it was genuine.

Draco had seen enough looping images of Harry in the _Prophet_ to be able to distinguish his smiles. Whenever Harry was getting an award or getting a picture taken with some Ministry official, his lips turned into a thin line and his eyes looked slightly dull. It was as if Harry was merely waiting for the moment to be over so he could move on. At times when he was attending a gala with his friends, Harry had his head thrown back as he laughed and placed a hand on Granger or Weasley's shoulder. Draco stared at those images when Harry looked like he was sharing an inside joke in the middle of a crowded scene. 

The smile he gave Draco was not something that was in the papers. Not that _he’d_ seen. So it always led him to believe it was genuine. And maybe even just for him, but he tried not to dwell on that.

Harry's eyes had sparkled again as he looked at Draco, missing how the woman they passed gave Harry a very _obvious_ once-over. Was Harry really so dense? He definitely had the whole hot-single-dad vibe going for him. It was a wonder he was still single, so long after his divorce. 

Draco quickly changed the subject so he could not focus on this rare smile of Harry’s. These moments always made Draco's stomach churn. "Still your hair could use some help, though. I promise you, the stylist at my shop can do a better job—"

"Are you insulting me again, Draco?"

The twinkle in Harry's eye refused to leave and Draco felt an unnameable pang of warmth and happiness.

"Nope, I'd never!" Draco teased; he bent down to ruffle Tango's fur. He needed to ground himself fast. "Anyway, I read there's going to be some big Ministry gala in your honour."

"It's not in my honour." Harry looked annoyed, still he smiled when Tango started to lick at Draco's face. "It's for a charity I'm supporting. And since when did you start scouting the paper for news on me?"

Draco clearly couldn’t escape this today, could he? "I don't!" he said, noting how his voice sounded defensive, and he immediately cringed. "Pansy had pointed it out. She obsesses over you so much since _your_ business gives us so much business." That was mostly the truth. He read the paper for the news; it wasn’t his fault Harry was always in it. And Pansy read the news as well. She could spend _hours_ discussing Harry with Draco. He almost wondered if _she_ had a crush on him.

Still Draco was sure she preferred Tango far more than Harry. 

They'd reached the end of the dog park so they turned around and started to walk again. Draco wouldn't admit this out loud but he enjoyed the days in the park when he ran into Harry. It was hard to find adults his age with kids who were willing to spend time with him. Most people he met were at his work and they were only there for business.

"You know...I can't help but notice we tend to have the same days off," Harry said quietly. They reached their boys that were sitting on the grass and playing some sort of mime game.

"I know Scorpius loves it." As if knowing exactly what they were talking about, Sparky barked. "And so does Sparky. It's nice for the children."

"Yeah. It's nice," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

With their own boys and pets in tow, Draco got ready to say his goodbyes to the Potters.

It _was_ strange Harry seemed to have the same days off as Draco, even if Draco's days off were random. It might well have been pure luck but Draco liked knowing Scorpius got to spend time with his best friend and Draco managed to have a decent conversation or two with another adult. Even if it was Harry. Potter.

"Well, I'll see you at Triple F tomorrow, then," Harry said as Albus took a hold of Tango's leash. 

"Looking forward to it," Draco said with a smile, and they went their separate ways.

==--==--==

In all his life, Draco never thought he'd work at a pet-care shop. The fact that he actually co-owned one was even more surprising. But after the war, since he was having a tough time finding a job, he went into the business with Pansy. Pansy, the woman who had never been kind to a human in her entire life, had a soft spot for pets. So it was her idea if they combined their resources and opened an around the clock pet care, it would be a booming business.

Astonishingly, she'd never been more right. At first, Draco treated it like a job, like he would have if it were any kind of job: it was something to do. However, after he and Astoria divorced, he'd finally started to treat the business as his own. 

He and his team cared for the dogs, cats, rabbits, and other various animals that people brought in. 

Furry Feathery Friends was also Scorpius's favourite place to hang out. In the summer, when he wasn't with his mother, Scorpius would rather spend time with the animals than stay at home with the nanny Draco had hired. Draco didn't mind though people loved Scorpius and he loved their animals.

One particular person loved Scorpius the most. Albus Potter. 

Harry had started to come into the shop with Albus and Tango on his way to the Ministry. It was a routine now: Albus and Scorpius played until Harry, Lily, and James dragged Albus away to go to their grandparents' house. 

It turned out, after Harry had brought Tango home for Albus, they'd discovered Mrs Weasley was allergic to dogs. Instead of giving the dog away, Harry had found the advertisement for Furry Feather Friends and brought her to stay there while Harry and his kids were visiting the ex-in-laws. Draco found it rather strange that, even after his divorce, Harry spent a lot of his time with the Weasleys. The Greengrass family would have cut Draco out of their life ages ago if he didn't have Scorpius. Even then, they never actually _saw_ him, let alone spend hours every week with him. 

Of course, Draco knew the true reason behind it. While Astoria hadn't been angry with Draco for the divorce, the rest of the family had been. After being together for over 6 years, Draco couldn't deny he wasn't interested in Astoria as a romantic partner. He'd tried to suppress his urges towards other men his entire life and finally had to come to terms with the fact that he'd been lying to himself for far too long. 

"Don't you think it's a bit strange mother Weasley doesn't just use a potion to get over her dog allergy? She makes him pay for pet care!" Pansy asked once when she entered Draco's office and placed the mail on Draco's desk. 

He was busy tallying up the payments they'd received for the month and was getting ready to head over to Gringotts to make a deposit. Shrugging, he said, "Maybe it's part of the divorce settlement." 

"You think so?" Pansy asked eyeing him and he looked up to nod once and returned to his work. "You don't think there's _any_ other reason Potter shows up here _all the time_ to drop off his dog?" 

"You know how some wizards are," Draco said looking up again. "They don't want to leave their pet alone at home for even one second. Should know that, at least. I mean, our business is booming because we have a twenty-four hour service–" 

"I know. I'm saying..." 

"What _are_ you saying?" he asked and Pansy looked deep in thought. "Don't hurt yourself there." 

"You reckon Potter will need our services at Triple F more when he gets a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" she asked. "Do you think he's gay? I hope whoever it is he ends up dating teaches him how to dress better. I mean did you see the jumper he wore the other day–" 

"Why would he drop off Tango more after he...?" Draco trailed off. The idea of Harry dating someone and ignoring his dog didn't sit well with him. Harry wouldn't be the type of bloke who'd ignore his pet, or his children for that matter, because he was _with_ someone. "He's not gay and he wouldn't do that. He's not so cold hearted–" 

"Know him well do you?" she teased him. 

Now Draco had just about had enough. "Pansy, I've got work to do. Unless you're actually here to discuss business–" 

"Okay! Okay! I'll leave you alone. Only wanted a bit of chat but apparently you only save that for your _real_ friends. Like Potter." 

She was out the door before Draco could retort. The idea of Harry with another man was slightly intriguing though, or maybe Draco just liked the idea of two men together. It certainly left an impression that went straight to his groin.

==--==--==

It was the end of a long and exhausting day.

Tango hadn't come by today, making Sparky so fidgety he was starting fights with other dogs left and right. With Sparky being in a mood, it'd surely put Scorpius in one too. Finally, Draco had accepted he wasn't going to be able to do anything for his son or his dog, so he sent them home to Narcissa. His mother knew how to soothe the Malfoy boys when they were being _difficult_. Those were her words about it, anyway. 

Draco had the late evening shift today, and he was looking forward to his day off the next day. Planning it to be a quiet night, Draco figured he was going to spend most of his time in the office balancing the books. Pansy could handle the front for any pet emergencies. 

The door chimed and both Draco and Pansy looked up to find Pansy's favourite customer walk in. Okay, if Draco was honest with himself, yeah, it was one of his favourites too, but he never let anyone know that. 

"Hot and steamy..." Pansy mumbled under her breath, looked at Draco, and winked. 

Draco merely shook his head. 

_Hot and steamy_ , also known as Silvo Garcia, was a Healer who dropped off his twin cats every other day. He claimed to have lots of long shifts at St Mungo's and didn't feel right letting Lucycat and Lucifurr stay home alone. He was right to do so, because the twins _were_ very friendly.

Draco thought the man had quite the sense of humour with the way he'd named the felines, and he wasn't so bad to look at, either. Though a bit shorter than Draco, his Healer robes always fit him well, and whenever he came to pick up and drop off the cats, and it gave both Draco and Pansy an excuse to stare at the man's arse. 

Tonight, they were equally blessed as before, and certainly got an eyeful. 

"Mr Garcia, how lovely to see you this evening," Pansy said as Steam—Silvo approached the desk. 

"Sorry I'm late today! I've had multiple injuries and then multiple births. I'm knackered. I almost went home before picking the twins up." 

"Ah, let me get them for you!" Pansy said as she disappeared in the back to get the two cats and their cages, leaving Draco alone with Silvo. The man did look exhausted, but he smiled warmly at Draco, giving him a tingly feeling. It was the same type of feeling Draco had whenever he found a bloke attractive, but had suppressed them. Now, he realised he didn't have to. He wasn't married anymore. _And_ he was out. 

If this were anywhere else but his workplace, Draco would have made an attempt to pull Silvo. He was sure he'd have a chance since Silvo was _always_ touching him. Maybe Draco was reading too much into it. Maybe the man was someone who was affectionate with everyone, but Draco would have _loved_ the chance of finding out. 

"Are you back at the hospital tomorrow, then?" Draco asked, wondering what Silvo did with his free time. Did he go to clubs? _Gay_ clubs? 

"No, thank Merlin! I have the next three days off. I don't plan on leaving my house or even dressing for those days. It's what's best about living in the Muggle part of town. I hope to get some curry takeaway tonight and that'll last me for a few days. If not, I'll get delivery. The delivery person is just going to have to deal with seeing me in nothing but my pants—" 

Draco started coughing at the image. So far, he only got to see Silvo's dark eyes and his caramelized skin on his face, hands, and forearms. To see how smooth that skin was—how deep that tan went to _other_ parts of his body was far too arousing for his workplace. He wondered if Silvo was chiselled all over and if had hair—

"Are you okay?" Silvo asked, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezing it. Damn that touch! "You're not choking, are you?" 

"No, I'm fine!" Draco said, feeling warm on his shoulder where Silvo was squeezing him. The man had some strong hands. 

"Okay, good." Silvo looked worried and his hand moved behind Draco as he started to gently rub circles on Draco's back. "I do have a question for you, if you think you can answer something for me." 

"Yes?" Draco asked, sounding far too desperate for his own liking. 

Silvo came a bit closer and opened his mouth to say something. Draco stared at his perfect lips, wanting to taste them...right when—

"Oh, bugger. I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" 

"What? No!" Draco nearly shrieked and Silvo took a small step back and turning to look at Pansy. 

"It's fine," Silvo said. "This is a question for the both of you, actually." 

"Oh?" both Pansy and Draco said at the same time. Then added, "We don't—" 

"Are the cats eating all right when they're here?" Silvo sounded concerned. 

"Yeah, of course," Pansy said, a bit snappish. 

Draco glared at her for a moment before replying, "What do you mean? Are they not eating well at home?" 

"Your staff hasn't said anything about their diet so I didn't think it was a problem here. But it feels like the cat food we have at our house isn't up to their preference—" 

"We have the best cat food known to the wizarding world. We make our own, of course," Pansy said enthusiastically. "It's actually Draco's recipe. Unless the owner requests and brings in their own food, we feed the animals in our care what we create. Maybe your cats seem to like our—" 

"Do you generally purchase the Muggle cat food?" Draco asked, interrupting Pansy's sales' pitch. "Not that we use any magic in our food, but perhaps it's because Muggles use many chemicals and preservatives in their animal foods—" 

"That's a good point," Silvo said. "I can't believe I didn't even think of that!" He looked distraught and Draco felt bad for the man. Silvo worked so hard and probably kept the cats for companionship. Now he was agonising over one poor decision. 

"If you like, we can deliver our brand of cat food to your house!" Pansy said after a few moments of silence lingered between them. "You know what? Maybe Draco can stop by tonight and bring it over!" 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"You can do that?" Silvo asked, sounding excited. 

"Of course! You've got your hands full carrying two cats. Draco can go in the back and get it set up for let's say—a month's supply—and bring it over. You know, the faster you get the service, the better!" 

"Oh, that'd be brilliant!" Silvo said. "If you can bring it tonight..." He turned to look at Draco and bit his lower lip. "That'd be _amazing_. You've no idea how much I'd appreciate that!" 

"I—uh—okay," Draco said as he simply stared at the exchange in front of him, absolutely dazed. 

"Brilliant. Just give me an hour if you don't mind. I'd like to go home and take a shower as soon as possible, and then I'll be happy to have you over!" 

When Silvo left, Draco looked at Pansy. "What did you do?" 

"Come on, Draco! I saw the way you two were so close to each other. He was rubbing your back for fuck's sake! The man wants you, and now this is a _great_ way to go over to his place. Scorpius is with Narcissa tonight, and everything is business as usual. _If_ something happens at Triple F, I will immediately call for you." 

"Pansy...I don't know..." 

"Say yes. I'll go in the back and get everything ready and you can go in the staff toilet, wash your face, and fix your hair." 

"Fine," Draco grumbled. His heart was pounding and he'd no idea what he was going to do. What if Pansy was wrong, and the man wasn't gay, and Draco made a complete fool of himself. 

But what if Pansy was right? Was he going to pursue someone? And a customer! Merlin, how would that affect his work relationship with him? They'd have to talk about it beforehand. Maybe—maybe Draco would simply gage his reaction to Draco and ask the man out on a date.

Still, he had to think about it. Could he do that? Could he date a customer?

==--==--==

Silvo's place was on a crowded Muggle street a few blocks away from Diagon. Draco didn't spend much time in the Muggle world, and especially at night. Everyone was bustling around and no one seemed to pay him any mind. Good thing he was only wearing a pair of black trousers with a button down shirt and not his Triple F robes.

He knocked on the door and waited. There was some rumbling, a cat meowed, and then Silvo opened the door. In a towel.

Draco's eyes widened with surprise. He wasn't expecting the thing Silvo had said about opening the door in nothing but his pants to be true and a towel? It could easily slip off and Draco could get an eye-full. He tried not to drool. 

"Hi," Silvo said with a happy note.

"Hi. Sorry if I'm early—"

"No. I managed to take a very long shower. I was _so tired_ from my shift. I wanted to live under the hot pour. Needed to relax all my muscles, you know?" he said flexing them. Draco's gaze lingered down Silvo's chest before he caught himself. Eventually, Silvo got out of the way and opened the door completely for Draco. Draco walked in and tried to take in the place. It was a small-ish flat, but it looked cosy.

The furniture was all black and leather, and Draco had no idea how Silvo managed to keep it all clean with two cats. The cat toys were gathered in their own corner, and Lucycat was resting on her tiny clawsome hideaway while Lucifurr circled himself around Draco's legs.

"Where should I—?" Draco gestured towards the small bag of cat food he was holding. He'd had to use _Reducio_ before bringing it over. 

"Oh! Right this way," Silvo said, gesturing for Draco to follow him. "It's not much...my place, I mean..."

"It's wonderful," Draco said, still looking around, discovering a new room to peer into.

Silvo opened one of the cupboards that was empty and grabbed the bag from Draco's hands. "I'll put that here for now and fill their bowls for the morning later."

"Good idea," Draco said.

They stood awkwardly in silence for a while when finally, Silvo smiled at him.

"So I should—"

"Wait, I have to pay you—"

"Right, but—" Draco was going to say he could easily add it to Silvo's monthly bill but he didn't get a chance. Silvo had grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him to the sitting room.

"Stay here. I'll put on some clothes and be right back with my coin purse. I don't keep a lot of Galleons on me these days. Since I mostly shop Muggle."

"Uh—okay." Draco sat on the sofa and, quickly enough, Lucifurr jumped into his lap. "Good thing Sparky isn't here to witness this..." Draco absentmindedly stroked the cat's head while Lucifurr purred against him. At work, Draco wasn't very hands on with other animals, especially cats with Sparky around, except for Tango, of course.

"So..." Silvo said when he returned in loose blue jeans and a t-shirt. He looked so bloody delicious. His arms were positively toned, and the way those jeans hung on his hips, it made Draco's mouth dry.

"Do you want a drink?" Silvo asked as if he'd realised Draco could use one. Draco was about to respond when Silvo added, "I've only got a couple of bottles in the fridge. I need to go to the market soon. I work so much, I forget to buy food for the house."

Silvo disappeared and reappeared in no time and Draco finally relaxed back into the sofa.

Silvo handed a beer to Draco and sat across from him. "So what do you do for fun when you're not working?" 

"Probably the same thing you do when _you're_ not working," Draco replied.

Silvo gave a short laugh. "Try to sleep so you can have some energy for sex?"

Draco's eyes widened again. Was Silvo coming onto Draco?

"Listen, I know I probably don't say this enough but..." Silvo reached over towards Draco and grabbed his knee. "I truly appreciate the way you guys run your business and take care of our animals. For some of us, they're like our children, you know?" He gave Draco a blinding smile and Draco only nodded in return. "I know these little guys love it there and it makes me happy." He rubbed his hand against Draco's knee for a few seconds before taking it back. 

"Of—of course..." Draco said, taking a long swig of his beer. 

Draco knew that now was the time. If he didn't make his move, he'd end up not doing it at all. "So, I was wondering?" he started. 

"Yeah?" Silvo asked, sitting back and drinking his beer. His eyes were lit up with interest and something about that look reminded him of Harry. Bloody hell, why was he thinking about Harry right now? Draco hesitated slightly. He remembered the comment Pansy had made a few weeks ago about how if Harry got a girlfriend _or boyfriend_ he wouldn't have time for other things anymore. He wouldn't have time for Draco and the dog park — would Draco's life change the same? What if he couldn't see Harry because Silvo would go to the dog park with him?

But Silvo owned cats. 

"Draco, you were asking?" Silvo said.

"Right. Of course." Draco tried not to frown at himself as he pushed all thoughts of Harry away. "I meant, if you were free—some-some time—and maybe—"

There was a jingle of keys, and both cats jumped up from their posts and ran towards the door. When it opened, Draco saw a tall woman with long blond hair, dark blue eyes, and pristine velvet robes walk in. She looked young. Probably younger than Silvo, who Draco had considered around his mid-twenties, and certainly younger than Draco by at least a decade. 

"No, no, no! Not on Mummy's nice robes," she said, edging away from the cats.

Draco thought she looked familiar but he couldn't place her right away.

"Hey, Sweetheart! I didn't know you were coming in so early tonight!" Silvo got up from his seat, placed his beer on the coffee table, and went to greet the woman. They kissed briefly and Draco's heart sank into his stomach.

"Draco, this is Teresa, my fiancée. Teresa, this is Draco. He works at Furry Feathery Friends."

"Part owner, actually," Draco said. "Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, how delightful!" the woman reached across the room and shook Draco's hand. Draco realised he was standing. When had he stood up? He had no idea. "Silvo is _always_ talking about how great your pet care shop is. I've not got the chance to go in at all, as you may have noticed, but I can see how happy and healthy the cats are. I'm so grateful for you guys!"

"Right, of course," Draco said.

"I'm Teresa Worthington. I handle—"

"Ministry Liaisons. You handle Public Relations for the DMLE," Draco said.

"See, I'd said you were gonna be famous," Silvo said, wrapping his arm around Teresa's waist and kissing her on the cheek. "Her picture was—"

"Yes." Draco interrupted again. "Your pictures were in the _Prophet_ for the last few weeks, next to Harry. Potter, I mean."

Now Draco remembered reading the article and remembered this woman well. She was in all the pictures with Harry as the newly appointed Liaison Manager at the DMLE. She was the go-between for the Muggle Police and the Wizarding Law Enforcement Officials. First Muggleborn woman to take the job. Harry had been an advocate for her because before that, the posts were always acquired by trained pure-blood and half-blood wizards.

He remembered how he'd closed the paper immediately when Pansy had walked into the room because he didn't want her to know he was reading an article on Harry. When Pansy had opened the paper, she'd commented on how it looked that Harry was making moon eyes at the woman. 

Why was Pansy always harassing Draco about Harry and other women?

Silvo chuckled as Teresa replied to Draco. "Yes! He's such a delight, you know. A bit shy about getting his pictures taken, but of course, one of the best Aurors we have. Excellent demeanour, always polite to the politicians—"

Silvo let go of Teresa and came around the sofas to grab his beer. "Hey... don't start about Potter again like that. You know how jealous I get..." Then, he turned to look at Draco. "Do you want another one?" 

Draco shook his head while Teresa talked. 

"Oh, stop!" she said playfully slapping Silvo's arm when she was next to him again. "We all know Auror Potter doesn't date women anymore. Not since his divorce. But, of course, he won't tell me what men he's dating, either. It's our business to know—"

"Harry is gay?" Draco mumbled, mostly to himself.

"He says he has _no comment_ on the matter," she said rolling her eyes, and sounded exhausted. "Do you know him, Draco?" 

"He's a client. Or I should say his dog is a client," Draco replied. The woman was no Granger: a Muggleborn who did her research about the wizarding world before joining Hogwarts. If she had, she'd know a Malfoy was a name no one forgot because of the wizarding war.

He placed his half-drunk beer bottle on the coffee table and started to make his way to the door. "You know what, I should get going. I've got the night shift tonight and I don't want to leave Pansy, my business partner, alone. In case there's an emergency—"

"Are you sure?" Silvo asked, looking disappointed.

Draco tried not to roll his eyes. Mainly because, he'd be rolling at himself. He felt so foolish to think a client who was nice—just because he was good looking—would want him. Or was gay. He was thankful Draco took care of his pets!

He'd nearly reached the door when Silvo called after him again.

"I never paid you for the supplies and the delivery—" He reached into his coin purse and brought out a few Galleons. "How much—"

"It's no matter," Draco said as politely as he could. "I'll send you a bill with you monthly state—"

"Then take these," Silvo pressed a few coins in Draco's hands, "for your troubles. I truly appreciate you coming down tonight. I was spent."

Draco nodded and, without a word, left the flat. He walked out of the building, found the closest Apparition point, and Apparated to the office at Triple F.

==--==--==

Pansy was scrubbing counter in the lobby for the third time. She didn't need to be doing that, since Draco knew she always used a charm for it, but he assumed she was trying to make a point of how stressed _she_ was. Yes, _she_ was upset as if it were _she_ who had just made a fool in a hot man's flat in front of the man's future _wife_!

"I cannot believe Hot and Steamy is straight!" she said. Again.

"It happens." Draco felt slightly defeated, yet he still tried consoling Pansy. It was nice of her to try to get him some _hot and steamy_ sex. Now, he wasn't even sure if he could imagine himself even getting off with thoughts of Silvo. 

"Course it's all Potter's fault," she said.

"How do you figure that?" Draco asked, confused. He couldn't understand why she _always_ brought Harry up at the most unusual times. 

She shrugged. "Remember when it was always fun to blame Potter for everything?"

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah. Those were some good times."

Their amusement at Harry's expense was cut short when the door chimed and Harry himself walked in.

"Potter!" Pansy dropped the cloth she'd been scrubbing with and added, "were your ears burning?"

"What?" Harry asked as he touched his right ear and looking awfully confused. His other hand was holding Tango's leash. "I don't–"

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked to save the poor man some misery. Pansy was always going off about Harry. Lately more than ever but Draco didn't dwell on that. "It's well past eleven o'clock. We were going to lock our doors. We only stay open for emergencies."

"I need to keep Tango here tonight," Harry said.

"Is everything all right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I just..." He trailed off and looked somewhat helpless.

Pansy stepped forward and grabbed Tango's leash from his hand. "Let me take her for you. I'll be back with some paperwork." When she had her back towards Harry, she gave Draco a look he couldn't decipher. Then, she mouthed the words: _go to him_. If anything, Draco would have rather gone in the back with Tango. 

What was she on about?

Once she'd left the room, Draco stepped forward. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked softly. He'd never seen Harry this flustered.

"I was out with some friends..." Harry started as he grabbed the back of his neck and rubbed it a little. He did this at the park too. He was nervous about something. "We were talking. They're all paired up, you know. I mean, unless I spend time with some new recruits at the Auror Academy, I don't have any single friends left..." He paused looking as though he would rather be doing anything else but this. 

"Are you trying to tell me you fancy someone?" Draco asked and Harry looked away from him. "What does this have to do with Tango? Are your children in some kind of trouble?"

Harry took his hand off his neck and all but slammed it to his side. He was exuding frustration. "No. They're spending the week at the Weasleys, and well Ginny's going to be there with her new boyfriend. They want to spend some time with the kids–so I figured with Tango–usually I take her when I have the day off. Her company is soothing–but– Fuck, Draco."

"Yes?" Draco took one step closer. He had no idea what it was that bothered Harry but he found himself not liking it one bit.

"I didn't think it was going to be this hard."

"What?"

Harry closed the distance between them, grabbed Draco by the back of his neck, and pulled him into a deep, long kiss. At first, Draco had no idea what was going on. But when his brain finally registered to what was happening–that Harry was kissing him–he gasped in surprise. This must have made Harry think Draco was opening up to him because Harry slowly slid his tongue in and Draco found himself sucking on it.

Draco was doing this. He was actually, _willingly_ kissing Harry. Potter.

When Harry stopped the kiss and took a step back, Draco opened his eyes. He'd no idea he'd closed them.

"I...uh..." Draco felt the wind kicked out of him. 

"I came by because I wanted to ask you to dinner. Tomorrow night. I know you have it off and I thought maybe I could cook for you."

"Oh!" Draco said, as if waking up.

Harry bit his lower lip and adjusted his glasses. "I don't have the kids this week and well...Tango could stay here...and..."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but there was a crash behind him that startled him. He and Harry both looked and found Pansy standing behind the till, gaping.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco snapped. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just–sorry–I'll leave again."

After she was gone, Draco felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. "Did I come on too strong?" he asked.

Draco didn't turn towards him. Not all the way, at least. "Was that...was that my imagination or did we just kiss?" he asked, unable to think of anything else.

"I kissed you and—"

"I kissed you back."

"Yes," Harry said with a grin.

"Huh. Go figure," Draco said, running a hand through his hair and then immediately placing them in his pockets.

"What?" Harry sounded nervous. 

"Nothing. Sorry. It's been a very strange evening."

"Strange good? Or strange awful and I ruined it all by showing up here and kissing you when I should have done this proper and right and asked you to dinner via owl or during the day when it's normal time for normal people? I should have done that. I should have asked you ages ago like I wanted to..." Bloody hell he was rambling. 

"Ages ago?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you to be my date at this Ministry gala some time ago and, well, I found out the PR person was going to be there and then if I brought a man...it wouldn't be about the benefit anymore; it'd be about me. And shit...I sort of freaked out. I'm sorry."

"Teresa Worthington?"

"Do you know her?" Harry 's eyes widened. "Did she approach you? I swear I didn't tell anyone about how much I fancy you. Except for Hermion—" 

"I...I saw her picture in the _Prophet_ —She seems nice."

"Kinda pushy, to be honest. But...anyway. Would you like to have dinner with me? Tomorrow night?"

In lieu of a response, Draco turned completely and met Harry's lips with his. This time, he shamelessly opened for Harry's tongue, allowing him the access again. This time, Harry moaned as Draco sucked on his tongue, now finally savouring the taste of coffee mixed with Firewhisky mixed with something sweet. Harry felt so strong under him. It was nothing like kissing a woman, kissing Astoria, and it was _nothing_ like kissing any other man he had in the past.

At almost the same height, they seemed to fit together perfectly. Draco quickly recalled how Silvo was a bit shorter than him, shorter than Teresa even, and just as quickly, all thoughts of Silvo left him.

He had Harry in his arms and it was something he hadn't even realised he'd wanted. Still, having him there it was _everything_ he'd hoped for.

"I didn't even know you were gay...or I mean...fancied men too," Draco said once they'd broken apart again. He rested his forehead against Harry's. Draco had to wonder if he'd never opened up to the idea of being with Harry was because he had never imagined Harry to be interested in him or if it was something else. 

"I didn't for the longest time, but after Ginny, I knew I could never be with another woman. I preferred to be with men..." He paused for a second to lick his lower lip. "I'd like to be with you."

Draco smiled, keeping his eyes closed, and gently rubbed circles around Harry's back. He liked the sound of that. If Silvo had said the same thing to him, Draco would have probably freaked out because he _didn't_ want a relationship with Silvo. But did he want one with Harry? The way they were, with their children, in the dog park—Draco knew this wouldn't be a one-off. If he were going to try to be with Harry—it'd be real. 

"I don't have a lot of experience," Draco confessed. "I've not done much more than–"

Harry kissed him again and Draco was glad for it. He was glad to have been saved from the embarrassment.

"It's okay. I don't either. I _know_ a few things. I mean about my preferences. Things I'd like to try."

"Things?" Draco asked, curious. He knew they were moving far too fast for this. Most likely tomorrow night would be nothing but dinner and maybe a bit more of this kissing stuff they were already getting so good at.

"Like..." Harry kissed Draco's cheek and made his way up his jaw until he reached Draco's ear. Harry's hot breath left him trembling. "I know with you, I'd prefer to bottom."

"God..." Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, grinding their hips together. "Why are you doing this to me?" He still had a long shift to get over, go home and sleep, and then go over to Harry's place for dinner.

Now, he was only going to be hard for the next four hours until he'd be with Harry. _With_ Harry. There was an interesting thought that Draco never thought he'd appreciate so much.

"Am I...am I moving too fast for you?" Harry looked into Draco's eyes and waited for a reply. When Draco didn't respond right away—but didn't let go either—Harry tightened his hold on him. "It's just...I don't want to move fast. I'm willing to take things slow. I've been thinking about this for a while. Thinking about you and me since the day our boys became friends, since the day I brought Tango here and—"

"Bloody hell..." Draco murmured. 

He _was_ completely shocked by Harry's confession, at the same time, it all felt wonderful. He liked the idea of being with Harry. Doing the things Harry was suggesting, still, he felt as if he were in shock as well. 

"It's too fast. I've totally freaked you out."

"No..." Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled softly. "Not freaked out. Not moving too fast. I mean, I almost shagged a client tonight because he'd invited me over...I don't have trouble with moving fast..."

"You what?" Harry looked shocked and Draco realised he'd stupidly rambled about Silvo. To Harry. Harry who'd confessed to liking him and wanting to sleep with him and...Merlin, maybe this was the wrong time to do this.

"He's straight and it was a misunderstanding," Draco said quickly. "It's not like that...I didn't know what I was talk–" He stopped talking when he saw a look in Harry’s eyes he’d not recognised. Or at least not recognised straightaway.

Draco hadn’t seen that venomous, murderous look in _years_. "What is it?" he asked.

"Who was he?" Harry asked.

"Who was who?" Draco asked, pretending he had no idea what Harry was on about.

"The man you almost fu–shagged tonight," Harry snapped. 

"He’s straight. And I told you it was a misunderstanding," Draco tried to sound casual. In that moment, he was glad he wasn’t still in Harry’s arms because there was no doubt Harry would have felt his heart beating so rapidly. Draco was bloody nervous about this confrontation. He was afraid he might lose Harry before even being able to have him.

"Will you be seeing him again?" Harry’s tone was even, and his anger seemed to have slightly decreased.

"He’s a customer. I told you. He brings in his cats…"

Harry scoffed. "Cats."

Draco shook his head and couldn’t hide his smile. No, Harry was not going to murder Silvo. And no, he wasn’t going to break things off with Draco yet. Harry was jealous, and if the pounding in Draco’s heart wasn’t still going at it as fast as it could, he would have found it all endearing.

"You’re jealous." At Draco’s words, Harry scowled. "Are you going to forbid me from seeing this man again? And you don’t think _that_ would be moving too fast? Not freak me out that you’re already placing your claim on me?"

"Our pets are mad over each other. Hell, our sons are mad over each other. Albus talks about you and Scorpius all day and even James and Lily think of Scorpius as part of the family. You don’t think it might be a little too late to say I’m not allowed to have any claim on you?" He smirked and his teasing tone informed Draco Harry wasn’t so cross anymore. And now, everything was going to be okay.

When Draco didn't respond immediately, because he was still processing Harry's words, Harry rubbed his thumb over Draco's eyebrows. 

"Hey..." he said softly. "Don't hurt yourself there." 

Draco scowled at him but then smiled. "Are you asking me to dinner? Or a shag? Or a relationship?" he asked. 

"I—uh—everything?" Harry said. "I don't do casual, Draco. I _can't_ do that with you. I mean...I've been trying to ask you out for a while now, and every time, I back off. We spend our days off in the park together and it's stupid..." He paused to run a hand through his hair. 

"What is?" 

"In my mind, those are like mini-dates. We get along well-enough and Scorpius and Al get along too perfectly. I just want to take this to the next level. To see how you'd feel about it." 

Kissing Harry was a surprise wrapped up in a feeling Draco didn't want to let go of. Sure, it sounded all good. Perhaps even too good to be true. Yes, every other aspect of their life was friendly and easy going, Sparky and Tango, Scorpius and Albus—but what if it didn't work? The mini-dates, as Harry had named them were wonderful, but that was before any expectations were put upon him. Now, what if Harry discovered Draco wasn't good enough? 

"A full on relationship might be moving too fast. No matter how much I like the idea of it." 

Harry nodded, looking disappointed. And Draco hated that look on Harry. He never wanted to see it again. 

"But, I'm not saying no to dinner..." He paused briefly, waiting for Harry's expression to change again. "That would be nice. A good start." 

Harry grinned at him and everything in the room seemed to brighten up.

==--==--==

Harry's place was nothing like Draco had imagined. When he was a child, he had been to number 12 Grimmauld place, but the house now looked completely different. The walls were brightly coloured, and the house looked _lived_. Kids’ toys stacked in corners and shelves filled with books went as far as the eye could see. He smiled at seeing the corner of the sitting room designated to Tango with her empty food bowl and her dark blue dog bed.

As soon as Draco entered the hallway, Harry had grabbed his hand and didn't let go until he had Draco seated across from him and was serving them dinner. 

Another pleasant surprise was that apparently Harry could actually cook. 

Draco imagined Harry being a single dad who took care of his kids more than half the time, therefore probably showed his love through his cooking. Draco on the other hand, relied on house-elves, takeaway, or his mother's cooking. 

He expected himself to be nervous. But with the way Harry kept his gaze on him at all times, and kept the conversation flowing, Draco didn't know when the nervousness had left him and the ease of being with Harry had returned. It was like they had always been. At the park. At the shop. This was a date, sure, but it wasn't awkward or tedious. It felt as if they fit together. 

As soon as they were finished with the food, Draco helped Harry do the dishes. Draco knew Harry was simply finding reasons to touch him, bumping his shoulder with Draco's, or reaching around him to grab at something. 

The tour of the house was relatively short because Harry grabbed Draco's hand again and led him to his bedroom. Along the way, Draco admired the family pictures on the walls, of the kids growing up, and especially the ones where Tango had joined the group. 

Harry's bedroom was something else entirely. One of the walls was nothing but glass. When Draco asked about how he got about with anyone being able to look in, Harry simply shrugged and said, "Privacy charms." 

_It must be nice to be an Auror who lives amongst Muggles_ , Draco thought. 

"I've always had this fantasy..." Harry said in a confessing tone. He'd come up right behind Draco as he was staring out on the garden below. 

"What?" Draco's voice was surprisingly husky. It was as if he knew what Harry was going to say, even if he didn't know the exact words. 

"You and me... Against the glass."

Draco was speechless and completely aroused by the idea. Pushing past the dryness in his throat, he finally asked, "How?" 

Beyond the glass, Draco could see the rest of the Muggle neighbourhood, lights twinkling everywhere, and he felt as if he were on top of the world. 

Harry kissed Draco's neck, tightening his hold around Draco's waist. 

"Tonight?" Draco asked turning away from the window and towards Harry. He tried to keep his nervousness in control, smiling at him. 

"If you would like," Harry said and took a step towards Draco.

Draco pulled Harry close to him, running his fingers through his hair, before reaching for Harry's glasses. "You'll have to remove these. Best not to break them." 

Harry gave him a smirk and pulled him into a kiss. 

And then, Draco was naked. 

He didn't want to close his eyes, but with what Harry was doing to him, he couldn't help himself. His hands were pressed against the glass as Harry, on his knees, took Draco in his mouth. Harry's hands on Draco's hips, and his back resting on the glass wall—he took care of Draco so tenderly, as if he had all the time in the world. 

This was completely different from the two back-alley shags he'd had where the men on their knees hurried to get Draco off, chasing their own release. _This_ was about Draco, and just as much about Harry. This was Harry showing him it was more—it _could_ be more—and Draco liked the idea of it. He liked the idea of doing this again and again with Harry. 

Draco was at the brink of his orgasm when Harry let him slip from his mouth. He looked down, unable to hide his frustration at the loss of Harry's mouth on him, when Harry smiled up. This was the sexiest situation Draco had ever been in. 

"I don't want you to come like this," Harry said, kissing Draco's hip bone, and then kissing his way up Draco's body. He stood face-to-face with Draco before he leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear. 

"Fuck me against the glass, remember?" 

"Right..." Draco mumbled, almost stuttering. "Your fantasy...someone fucking you against the glass." 

"No, Draco..." Harry kissed Draco's neck and shoulder, his hand caressing Draco's back. Draco wished he'd touch him again. " _You_ fucking me against the glass." 

Draco rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck and shoulder and smiled. "If you think it's strong enough," he said and soon got lost in kissing Harry. Everything turned into a blur with hands going everywhere, Harry's clothes coming off, before Harry summoned a small bottle of lube and handed it to Draco. 

Thankful Harry had turned around and pressed himself against the glass, Draco took his time admiring his body. He traced the muscles down Harry's back, until his hands reached Harry's perfectly toned arse, and he parted his cheeks to push in a lube-slicked finger. 

Draco tried not to think about how long it'd been since he'd been with another man. Fucked him. Topped. All he thought about was how he had to make this good for Harry. He _simply_ had to show Harry the same things Harry'd been showing him. 

He was careful at first. Pushing in tentatively to not hurt. He remembered from the night before Harry had mentioned his preferences and not his experience.

"Is this okay?" he asked, and Harry nodded, his head hung low. 

"More. Give me more, Draco." 

"Just be patient," Draco said, almost shaking his head. 

He showed as much care, taking his time, as Harry had with him. Draco knew if he did it fast and hard, he'd be coming inside Harry in seconds flat, and Draco wanted to make it last. He continued to remind himself of how he _needed_ to make it good for Harry. 

His thighs fit perfectly behind Harry's legs and he leaned down to place a kiss on Harry's back. They moved together, Harry giving as good as he was getting, and it was perfect. 

Draco thought about what it'd be like for them now. It wouldn't be strange or uncomfortable, because they'd been moving together perfectly for a while now. This? The step up to a relationship and sex was only another chapter they hadn't explored yet. 

As he came inside Harry, and Harry spilled all over Draco's hand, Draco was unruffled. All the doubts he had in his mind were gone out the big window Draco had just fucked Harry against. 

Now, they could simply relax on Harry's bed and enjoy the view.

==--==--==

Draco smiled to himself as Albus chased after Tango, and Harry chased after Albus. Scorpius was busy laughing and Sparky couldn't get enough of barking at the new dogs in the park.

They were there early today since, in a few hours, Teddy and James would be boarding the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross. James was starting his second year, and Teddy his last. Then Harry would be off to work.

Harry and Draco had been together for months now, and Harry didn't always have the same days off as Draco anymore. Turned out, Harry had done investigative work through Scorpius and Pansy to discover Draco's off days and had managed to get them off as well. 

Now, since they practically lived together, Draco had told him it was perhaps time to stop stalking him. Harry had retorted with, "you'll still have to take time off and be my date for Ministry galas, though," and kissed Draco. Draco had made a face but the idea of parading around with Harry in front of Teresa Worthington made him giddy. 

As Harry rolled on the grass and laughed when Sparky jumped on top of him, Draco caught a few of the women at the park gawking at Harry. Honestly, they weren't even hiding it anymore. 

Draco crossed the distance between him and Harry in a few strides, and pulled Harry up. For good measure, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him. Long and hard. It was one thing when people eye-fucked Harry when they were just friends, but now, Draco wasn't having it anymore. 

Just like the kids and their dogs, Draco took care of Harry too.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/119090.html).


End file.
